Silent Assassin ON HIATUS
by xXtheseventhcharmXx
Summary: ALL HUMAN!Rose Hathaway is a ruthless,cold-blooded assassin.Killing is all she's ever known.Dimitri Belikov is head of one of the most powerful families in Russia.Rose is hired to go undercover and learn his ways, but she's anything but prepared for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by xXtheseventhcharmXx. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**Chapter One- Blood on her hands**

I watched as the rain poured down. Winters in Russian can be really cold. Instead of the usual snow, this morning rain started falling. Ugly, grey clouds gathered on the sky. People were running down the street trying to find a shelter to escape the bad weather. Those people's problems were something like-what to wear this morning? or what to cook for lunch? It maybe seemed that I made fun of that kind of people but I actually envyed them. Because of their simple lives. Because of their _normal_ lives.

This day just made me miserable. I could blame it all on the weather, but then I would be lying. It was my new task that took all the fault.

I glanced at my watch. It was one p.m. My time to react. I exited my warm car and pulled my black coat tighter around me. By the time I crossed the street I was drenched. I entered through the back doors and found my final destination: underground garage of the Moscow Bussiness Center.

The view in front of me was completely expected: amazing, expensive cars everywhere. You could drool all day. Unfortunately, I didn't have time for that.

I heard two fast 'beeps', the sound of the car being unlocked. After I observed the situation a little more my eyes found a man walking towards his car. His black suit screamed money and was probably tailored.

I started walking towards him and he turned around because he heard my high heels clicking. The corners of his lips turned upwards creating a somewhat charming smile. To me it was just disgusting.

He was just some corrupt lawyer that was now going to lunch break that he probably planned on spending with some slut, cheating on his beautiful wife. I knew all of that, I've read his file.

I couldn't understand what she saw in him. Okay, he was rich but he was also corpulent looking like a big spider that can't wait to eat his new victim that got trapped in his dirty web.

In other words he hurt people. Not in the way I do but he destroyed their life, threatened them and he deserved to be the one that's destroyed this time.

He was looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. All of them thought that. I always knew I was attractive, with skinny body and all the curves in the right places. My long, dark brown hair and tanned skin only confirmed the look of a desert princess. His look made me sick.

''Who do I owe the pleasure?'' he asked with that creepy smile still on his face.

''Oh, Mr. Sarkozy the pleasure is all mine.''

''You even know my name? And what's your's beauty?''

I pulled out my gun slowly like it's just a normal thing for me to do. The piece of metal was cold and heavy in my hands but nothing like the real burden on my back. I saw his eyes widened when he saw what I was holding. I laughed unhappily. ''What is it now? I'm just holding a gun in my hand and you're immediately scared?''

He visibly gulped and pressed himself closer to his car. ''What do you want?''

''I want answers. Now.''

''I can't help you.''he said. ''I'm just an innocent lawyer who earns his money decently.''

I became inpatient and wanted to finish this quickly. ''Oh please cut the crap. Someone payed you to destroy Adrian Ivashkov. My job is to find out why. Now, we can do this easy or hard way. I recommend you to choose the easy way, I'm not famous for being gentle.''

He chuckled while I couldn't see anything funny in this situation. He was a traitor and his death was being ordered and here he was laughing. ''You won't get out of here.'' he said content. ''There are cameras all over this place.''

Now it was my time to laugh. ''The birdie told me that they were disabled recently and that they still have problems with them. No one will see anything.'' I don't think my voice could be any colder, I talked with pure hatred and from the look on his face it had it's effect.

''Jesse Zeklos. He made me do that. He wants to destroy Ivashkovs for some time now. After he found out that I was their lawyer he offerred me to accidentaly slip some informations about them.''

Zeklos? They were another important family here in Russia. ''I should've known. Especially with Jesse. He always hated Adrian. But what I don't know is…what did Jesse offer you that was worth of betraying the Ivashkovs?''

''Money. Lots of it. And some chicks.''

I was surprised. ''That's all? Because of a couple of thousands and some chicks you betrayed one of the most powerfull families in Russia? You really are cheap.'' I stated.

''They aren't the most powerfull family. Neither is family Zeklos. Another old family is reuniting and they have a new leader…''

''Okay enough of the chatting.'' I cut him off. He was just trying to take some more time hoping that he will save himself. Not likely. ''Adrian will be happy that I dicovered the cause of all the problems.''

Ralph noded. ''Yes, of course. I'll start solving the problems I caused immediately and I'll say To Mr. Ivashkov that I spoke with you.'' he obviously wanted to go away.

''I don't think you'll have the chance for that.'' I raised my hand and pulled the trigger. One bullet was enough, it went right through his heart. Blood spilled on his white shirt creating a crimson stain. ''But I'll let him know you said hi.'' I finished.

My job here was over. Without another glance at the now dead body I went back through the same doors I entered and then to my car.

No one will ever know what happened and they will probably be looking for killer for years.

When I was safe in my car I wrote a text: **Done. Old place in half an hour. **

They will know who was it from.

…

I drove towards the old warehouse. The others were already there and waited as I parked my car.

''Is it me or you are even more beautiful then the last time I saw you, honey?'' an overwhelmingly familiar voice asked.

''Well I'm not sure Ivashkov but I don't think I _could_ be even _more_ beautiful.''

He smirked. ''Well of course, my apologies, Miss Hathaway.''

Since the moment I have come to Russia he showed his interest for me. I always thought he only wanted to get in my panties but he was also one of the rare people I was on good terms with. Probably only because I worked for him sometimes.

''I'm coming from a meeting with a person that betrayed you and that could probably destroy you and here you are flirting with me. Aren't you afraid that I failed in accomplishing your task?'' I asked.

''What does it matter to me if I have all the money of the world when I don't have your love, my Little Assassin?'' he mocked hurt.

''Adrian, I only know that you'll never have my love so if we could get to the point please?'' I asked inpatiently. I wanted to go home, pull out a new bottle of Vodka so I can sleep peacefully tonight without any nightmares.

Adrian noded. ''As you wish.'' He knew when to stop playing and went in all bussiness mode. ''What did you find out?''

I told him everything. His forehead wrinkled when I mentioned Jesse Zeklos. ''He wants to destroy me? Is he aware that by stabbing me in the back he could start a war between families?''

''Maybe that's his intention, I don't know.''

Adrian sighed. ''Okay, anything else?'' While he said that one of his men that were quietly standing behind him approached with a briefcase in his case. He hand overed it to me. Inside was probably my payment.

''Nothing important. I'll see you later.'' I started walking towards my car but then I remembered something. ''Oh Adrian, I almost forgot, Ralph said hi.''

He chuckled. ''You really are cruel, Rose but I like you for that.''

A small grin formed on my lips as I entered my sleek Aston Martin Vanquish once more. It felt like I had more energy than before.

…

My house is really big. It has the highest security. It's just a regular expensive house with a pool, a couple of bathrooms, a garage full of cars and other stuff. The most important thing is that the house is hidden from the view of everyone. It was surounded by a forest and it couldn't be found anywhere in the map of this place. Like the house didn't even exist.

You should understand then how big my surprise was when I entered the living room and found five men sitting there. I immediately pulled out my gun and pointed it at them but it was probably too late. If they came to kill me I will be dead soon.

''How did you get in?'' I asked.

The man that was sitting on the sofa spoke. He was dressed strangely with multicolored shawl around his neck. In one ear he had a golden earring. ''I expected more of a question like- who are you? or what do you want? I guess you're full of surprises.'' he had some strange accent. From what I could conclude, it wasn't Russian accent.

''That would be my next question.''

He chuckled. ''Put that gun down. I'm sure you're really skillfull with it but you won't need it today, Rose.''

I didn't move. ''How do you know my name?'' I asked suspiciously.

He ignored my question. ''I'm here because I have some bussiness to discuss with you but I think we should introduce ourselves first, don't you think?''

All he got from me was silence.

He chuckled. ''I see you're a tough nut.''

''My name is Ibrahim…''


	2. Chapter 2Daddy's home

**I want to thank Twilighternproud for giving me an idea of the title for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by xXtheseventhcharmXx. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission. **

**Chapter Two – Daddy's home**

''My name is Ibrahim…''

''I assume you are the famous Zmey. Am I right?'' I cut him off.

He smiled but a dangerous glint danced in his eyes. ''And what if I say you're wrong?''

''I'm never wrong.'' I stated.

''Then why were you asking?''

''I was just being polite.''

He sighed. ''Are you Rose?'' he asked.

''You know I am you said my name already earlier. Why bother asking?''

''I was just being polite.''

I realized this wasn't going to be easy and I think he came to that conclusion too. As he said before, I _am _a tough nut and from what I could see, he was a one too.

The cell of the man behind Zmey beeped and he pulled it out. Zmey turned around and looked at him expectantly. The guy just noded.

''Very well, then.'' Abe said. ''I think we should talk now. But first, be so kind and put that gun down, Rosemarie. You won't need it. We just want to talk.''

I slowly put my gun down. ''You're mentioning talk all the time. What kind of talk? I asked as I pulled a bottle of Russian Vodka out of the cupboard that held liquor. I poured myself a glass and drank it all up in one breath. I sat on the sofa with the bottle in my hands and then realized they were watching me carefully. ''Want some?''

Zmey ignored my question. ''We want to talk about work.''

I sighed. My every hope for a peaceful night just floated away. ''Talk.''

Abe started talking. ''I don't if you heard for a family called the Belikov's?'' he continued when I noded. ''You also know everything about the mob families here in Russia. Seven years ago the Belikov's were the most powerful family here. Their bussiness with drugs, weapons and similar stuff was going great. But then happened something that shook the whole family.''

Abe stopped talking there like he wanted to see if I'll tell him to continue. When he didn't say anything I rolled my eyes and said: ''What?''

''Taras Belikov got killed. He was the head of the family and when he died caos erupted. Not only that but they didn't know who killed him. They suspected it was someone from family Zeklos or Dashkov but they didn't have any proofs. A war almost started between the families. Fortunately the things settled down fast. But the relations between families were never the same.''

''And what has that got to do with me and the things today?'' I asked.

''The rest of the family is still alive. Taras and his wife Olena had four children: three daughters and one son. Taras sometimes…wasn't nice toward Olena but he loved her. When he died no one from the family could continue his job as the head of the family and Olena never wanted to deal with those kind of things like drugs, etc…''Abe stood up and went to stay by the window looking outside in the early dark.

''Her son was only fifteen years old and he wasn't able to do that either. He left Russia and went to America after his father died. No one knows what he did there but the rumours say that it got a bit rough between him and some…enemies.

Three weeks ago I got an information that he came back to Russia and that he's reuniting his family and some others. He obviously wants something and from my informations some of the families are slowly trying to destroy each other. That's where the danger arises.''

For a minute I thought about everything he said. Abe didn't say anything else so I simply asked: ''And who do I have to kill in this story?''

Zmey who was completely serious while telling the story now chuckled. ''I assume that's the question you always ask when getting a new task.''

''Well, the description of my work says _payed killer _so I'm pretty sure that means I have to kill someone.'' Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

Zmey turned around and looked at me with serious eyes. ''Stop trying to be a smart ass, little girl. I've seen many people like you and let me tell you: they didn't live for long.'' I almost felt scared from hearing his strong voice. Almost.

I sighed. This conversation was becoming too long for my taste. I started losing my patience. ''You were saying?''

He just watched me for some time like he was estimating am I good enough for doing the job he had. Finally he spoke: ''As I said before, Olena's son is back in Russia. I don't know if I can trust him. Some informations have been leaking recently and we believe someone within his associates is a mole, so we need someone who will infiltrate in the family undercover and investigate that.''

Everything became quiet. I took me three minutes to realize what he was saying. ''You want _me_ to do that?''

Abe noded. ''And why would I do that?''

''Because you're a professional and I believe you are the best person for this job. You have experience with keeping things quiet. Of course, I will also pay you if you do this job well.'' he explained.

I reconsidered everything he told me. I had nothing to lose. Except my life if they discover I'm working for Abe. I never had a task that sounded so complicated like this one. My job was always simple: find and kill. I was never a spy for someone. Maybe a time to try that came.

I don't know how or why but the words just slipped from my tongue. ''Yes.''

''Yes, you'll do it?''

I noded. I sighed once more. ''So when do we start this mission impossible?''

Abe looked at his watch nonchalantly. ''We start…

…about right now.''

''What? Right now?'' I was feeling really tired and wanted to get some sleep after todays events. His plan was obviously different.

''And what did you think, Rosemarie. I don't wait. We need to discover the traitor fast or it will affect my work as well.''

''Aren't you from some other country?''I couldn't remember the name. ''Some like Greece or I don't know… Tunis?''

He chuckled again. ''I see that Geography isn't really your thing. I am but that doesn't mean I can't run my bussiness here in Russia.''

I suddenly felt really, really tires from everything. I looked sadly at the bottle of Vodka still in my hands. Resting will obviously have to wait. ''What man's gotta do, the man's gotta do.'' I put the bottle away.

Abe laughed darkly. ''I'm glad that we agree on that.'' He pointed at the guy that was standing like a statue all the time. He was tall and not really bulky but he looked like he could beat the shit out of someone. ''This is Mikhail Tanner. He is my right hand and he will fill you in with other informations you need to know about this mission.'' And with that he was gone along with two guys that I assumed were his bodyguards. Mikhail and the other two guys stayed with me, probably waiting to start with the mission.

Mikhail pulled his laptop out of somewhere. ''Okay now listen. We invented a plan. Dimitri Belikov-that's the son- has a mansion fifteen minutes from here. From our informations, his men tonight had an encounter with the guys from the Zeklos family. They probably already arrived to the house. We will drove you to the borders of his manor and then you'll have to go on by yourself.'' he explained.

He showed me some pictures on his laptop. ''This is Ivan Zeklsos.'' There was a picture of a guy with incredible blue eyes and light brown hair that looked a lot like someone I already knew: Jesse Zeklos. I suppose they are some kind off relatives. ''We have some proofs that he is working with Belikov but we can't be sure. After all, the Zeklos family is against Belikov's.''

Some other pictures showed family friends, associates…etc. But one person was missing. ''Hey, why isn't there a photo of Dimitri Belikov. He's the most important in this story.''

Mikhail looked satisfied. ''I'm glad you noticed. The problem is we don't have any of his photos. He was practically a kid when he went to America and since he came back he's been hidding his identity very well. It's obvious he doesn't want anyone to discover what he's doing.'' he explained.

''Now, about you part in all off this. Your role is to play an innocent girl that has nothing to do with the world of blood. You have to play nice or they will discover you. That means no sarcasm, cruelty, smartass comments. You need to be nice. When they find you at their ground you'll have to act that you're lost or something. Don't worry you'll think of something, you'll maybe even have to improvise.''

I was stunned. No sarcasm? No smartass comments? And I have to play nice? I already saw that Zmey is going to kill me. ''No affence Mikhail, your plan is good but if you think I can play the role of a nice girl let me tell you something- you're wrong. I can't do that!''

He looked at me seriously. ''You have to. After all you already agreed to this. Zmey will be furious if you don't do it.''

I was quiet. Looks like I've made a deal with the devil. ''Okay, okay, but how do you expect me to look all kind and innocent?''

Mikhail looked at me with empathy. I totaly looked like a killer. ''I know it will be a hard task but I know you can do it. And Abe probably knows it too because people don't get his trust easily. You're only nineteen years old and you have quite the reputation.''

He was right. I realized that while we were talking two guys vanished from the living room. ''Hey, where are those guys?'' I asked.

''They went to get your clothes. I'm afraid you'll have to change your clothing and makeup a bit.'' He said probably refering to my high heels, skinny jeans and a blouse that showed off my cleavage.

I sighed. I seem to be doing that all the time lately. ''What have I gotten myself into?''

…

An hour later we were situated in Mikhail's SUV and were on our way to Belikov mansion. I looked unrecognizable. I wore wide jeans and some white blouse with flower patterns on it. On my feet were flats and I had _no_ makeup on. Mikhail forced me to put on some blush so I can look like a typical shy girl. A complete fail if you ask me.

Mikhail pulled over somewhere in the woods. I could see something that looked like a tall fence. Mikhail turned to look at me. ''You're on your own now. There's a tiny hole in the fence but you should suceed in passing through. Good luck.''

I got outside and watched the car disappear on the road. Well, I guess this is my turn.

I found the hole in the fence easily but Mikhail's words were completely true. The hole really was _tiny_.

I bent down and somehow tried to crawl inside. To my utter surprise I succeeded but not without damage. I ripped my blouse at three places and my jeans were dirty from crawling. I looked like I just got out from a battle.

An idea then came up to my mind. I found the nearest tree and took a sharp branch. I closed my eyes and pulled the top of the branch across my arm. It didn't cut me too deep but a little of blood still showed up. I did some similar things and finally looked like someone beat me up.

After walking for some time I still didn't get to the mansion and became a little impatient. Then I heard a voice spoke from behind me.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' It was a male voice and it sounded angry.

I reminded myself that I'm supposed to act a frightened girl. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

I ran for about five seconds when someone pulled my hand. I turned around only to reveal deep, blue eyes staring at me just like from the photo earlier.

The deep, blue eyes of Ivan Zeklos.


End file.
